You Give Love a Bad Name songfic
by Althea Lynn
Summary: Matt goes to heaven, L gives him a radio, Matt rants about Mello and yeahhh... I suck at writing fanfiction but I'm getting better... I think


A.N: This came to me a while back when I was listening to music and this song came up and I heard the first line and my friend was standing right there and we both started laughing so hard that we finally decided that I should write a fanfic to it so here's the result… and now for the disclaimer before I forget

**DISCLAMER: I am NOT ****Tsugumi Ohba****therefore I do not own Death Note… yet. Also I'm not Bon Jovi so therefore (again) I do not own the song "You Give Love a Bad Name"**

When Matt made it to heaven he saw L waiting for him, which saddened him but it did not surprise him, because he all ready knew L was dead. After talking to L for a while (because there is no time in heaven) he realized what would he do without his games? Most of his games were banned because violence, gore, Lord's name in vain… the works. When Matt brought this up L suggested that he waits a while before asking God for his video games. God is giving but you have to let him warm up to you before you make any requests. L gave him a radio for the mean time. _'This should prove to be interesting'_ Matt thought before trying to find some "good" music, a.k.a not rap or country. (A.N. I'm sorry if you like either or both types of music afore mentioned but everyone is entitled to their own opinion and this is mine and besides can you see Matt listening to rap or country, honestly?) Matt continued searching until he heard a new song starting.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
Darlin' you give love a bad name_

'Wow… how ironic' Matt thought 'This is perfect for me and Mello. Shot through the heart. Try 20 times. And you're to blame. Definitely. Darlin' you give love a bad name. If you could call what we had "love" then yep.'  
_  
An angel's smile is what you sell  
you promise me heaven then put me through hell_

'If you could call that smirk he had a smile but somehow it worked. He said we would make it easily and I just had to do some hacking and surveillance. Then he gets him and all of his minions blown up so I had to nurse him back since he didn't die and then made the rest of my life hell because I was his only minion.'

_Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a __prison__ you can't break free  
_

'And then there was the problem that I kinda loved him so I couldn't leave. I know if I tried I would be dead but still I couldn't even try.'

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah  
Oh! There's nowhere to run  
_

'Loaded gun? Mello? Well he might not have been but it seemed to be welded to his hand when ever I "wasn't working fast enough". I'm sorry but some things take **time**, which means you **can't** rush them, smartass. And there was also the fact that I couldn't get away from him when he was irate, oh no he was a freaking **magnet** to me when he was pissed.' 

_No one can save me  
the damage is done  
_

'No one can save me the damage is done yeah the damage is done I'm sitting here in heaven dead. I don't think you can do much more damage then that.'

__(A.N the song gets repetitive and I'm lazy so I'll only type something when there's a new lyric.)

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
you give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your __game__  
_

'Oh well I just did what you said while you played your little mind games with Near. Sure I could have beaten both of you easily but I never cared about the rankings, Mello how do you think I was always one behind you? But this isn't about me oh no this is totally Mello's song and if he goes to hell I'm going to ask the devil if he would just lock him up in a room without chocolate and make him listen to this song again and again and again.'

_You give love a bad name  
Hey, you give love a bad name_

_Paint__ your smile on your lips  
_

'I always felt your smiles back then were put on for the world to see, not actually felt.'

_Blood red nails on your fingertips  
_

'If you were a girl you would probably paint your nails the shade of red they called "Blood of my Enemies" but since you were born male, sadly, you just painted them black.'

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
_

'Sure when you came to the orphanage you were a cute little like six-year-old that had no clue of what was happening but after the first few fights we all knew that that wasn't your usual personality.'

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Whoa! You're a loaded gun  
Whoa! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love, oh!

Oh! Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name

Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name

By the end Matt was singing along with it without realizing A) he was saying his thoughts out loud and B) that almost as soon as the song started Mello had appeared right behind him and heard everything he said.

"Dammit Mello it's your fault I'm here I hope you rot in hell." Matt said still not knowing Mello was right behind him.

"Hi Matt, how are you?"


End file.
